Feel This Good
by disorderly-being
Summary: Because of the blizzard, the wrestlers must find a way to keep themselves entertained indoors. RAW is WAR era, story lines and real life drama are ignored
1. one1

Feel This Good

Part One

Amy Dumas winced in pain when she pinched herself, an attempt to find out if she was dreaming or if there really were three abominable snowmen stumbling into the hotel lobby. She wasn't, the pain reminding her that she was awake and she blinked in surprise when the snowmen began to melt away, revealing three completely smashed blonde Canadians. Wrestlers that had caught sight of her and were quickly making their way over. They stood in front of her in a flash, each man grinned a mile wide grin, their eyes squinted. The tallest of the men was the first to speak, offering her a hello and moving towards her with his arms out, wanting to hug her. But on his second step, he tripped over his own feet and began to fall forward, the redheaded diva catching him but stumbling under his weight and almost falling down. She let out a groan in response, letting him go when he seemed steady, well, steadier anyway, on his feet.

"Oops," Adam Copeland giggled, shoving his wet hair away from his face and staring down at her.

Amy rolled her eyes. She then began the task of wiping down the moisture that had traveled from him to her during their brief contact. "Do I even want to know why it is y'all are drunk off of your asses right now?"

"No reason why-"

"Just wanted to," Jay Reso interrupted.

"I thought y'all were staying at a different hotel?" When Chris Irvine frowned at her words, she arched a brow at him. "Please tell me y'all haven't forgotten what hotel y'all are stayin' at."

Chris scrunched up his face, the diva smirking at the sight and thought that he even looked kinda cute. "Of course we didn't forget. We're at the Marriott. We were eating at the hotel restaurant, you know."

She crossed her arms over her chest, hip jutted out as she stared at each Canadian in turn. "Which explains why you're standing *here* of all places? There is a blizzard outside, in case y'all forgot that. But, judging by the fact that y'all were earlier covered in snow and are now wet, I would think that the three of you are well aware of that fact."

Chris mocked her, pushing his own wet hair away from his face. His words only slightly slurred. "Since the only reason why we're staying at a different hotel is because there was no vacancy at this one, we figured that we might as well head here and see what everyone else is doing."

"And you got here, how?"

"By our two feets, of course!" Adam grinned at her, looking rather pleased with himself.

Amy's eyes widened, completely ignoring the childish way he had spoken as well as the way Jay and Chris were nodding their heads enthusiastically. "You walked! Are you serious? Someone please tell me that dear Edge-ward here is joking. Not only are you morons not wearing any coats, but the Marriott is like three blocks away!"

"Nope, no joke here," Jay answered.

Adam grinned mischievously, casting his eyes on the man that played his on-screen brother and was one of his best friends in real life. "Well, that's not true, exactly. I mean, I have heard some of our co-workers call *you* a joke on occasion."

"You are not nice." Jay scowled at him while Chris broke out laughing, Amy trying her best to hold in her giggles. Adam smiled innocently.

Amy sighed, pushing her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "Look, I'm actually heading back to my room, which I'm sharing with Trish. Y'all are welcome to come with and stay. Lord knows what kinda trouble you three would get into otherwise."

"When have we ever gotten into any trouble?"

"Would you like a list, Chris?"

"Not our faults, well, not *my* fault, anyway. Everything we've ever gotten into trouble for were the masterminds of your Hardy boys or E&C-"

"Oh, whatever!" Adam and Jay exclaimed at the same time.

"I seem to remember an incident involving jello and the hotel room toilets, that was all *you* buddy!" Adam pointed out.

Chris opened his mouth to retort, but Amy shoved her hand over his mouth. Yelping when he licked the palm of her hand. She narrowed her eyes, only receiving a fluttering of his eyebrows in response.

"All right, I know this is a far off concept for y'all, but can you please behave. I don't wanna get kicked out of the hotel and have to find somewhere else to stay."

"You can always stay with one of us. Me, preferably. If we do get kicked out, it's not like we're actually guests here."

"Well, I *am* and I don't feel like dragging my bags three blocks!"

Wanting to get out of the lobby quickly, Amy made her way to the elevators, pressing the up button and waiting. A quick glance over her shoulder telling her that the inebriated wrestlers were indeed behind her. Releasing a relieved breath as the elevator in front of her slid open, she ushered the three inside before stepping in as well. Arching a brow when she noticed the buttons for all five floors were pushed. She turned to the three suspects, and since Jay seemed to look the most innocent, she figured that was his doing. Settling inside, she crossed her arms over her chest, the ride to the third floor, where her room was located, would take longer than needed since the elevator would open again for the lobby and then for the second floor before they finally got to the third floor.

"Chris!" she exclaimed when he darted out of the elevator and back onto the lobby floor before it was fully open. She made the move to follow him but was held back by Adam, Jay pushing the button that would close the elevators once again. The duo laughing hysterically all the while. "What are you doing? He's gonna get into so much trouble!"

"Let him get into trouble," Jay said, leaning his back against one wall of the elevator, Adam doing the same across of him. Amy stood in the middle with a pout.

"Fine, whatever, but if he calls us from the city jail, y'all are shoveling out the money to bail him out."


	2. two2

Feel This Good

Part Two

Chris hummed loudly to himself, walking around the lobby and earning looks from the various people there before returning to where the elevators were. A lopsided grin appeared on his face when he saw that it was empty, Amy not able to follow him. Pressing the up button and stepping inside the free elevator, he stared at the buttons as the doors closed. Stared and wondered where he should go. If he remembered correctly, the Rock was on the fifth floor, sharing a room with... He shrugged, not able to remember if the Great One was sharing a room or not. He pressed the button for the fifth floor anyway.

After the short ride, he stepped out and began to call for the Brahma Bull in loud whispers, not wanting to wake anyone that was sleeping. He was at the end of the hallway when the Rock had not opened the door to his hotel room. Which room that was, he had absolutely no clue.

"Rock!" he called out again, still in a loud whisper. He frowned when he still received no response. Hands on his hips, he let out a yell, "Hey Great One!" Five-seconds later, doors began to swing open, angry wrestlers and divas poking their heads out of their rooms and settling their eyes on him. He waved at them, a smile on his face.

"Chris?" Dwayne Johnson stared at him in confusion. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He chuckled, ignoring his other co-workers, some annoyed, others amused, as he stumbled towards the Rock. "Looking for you, of course. And hiding from Amy, she's mad."

"Why would Amy be mad at you?" Dwayne frowned at him, his frown deepening when he was suddenly shoved into his own room, Chris following after and slamming the door closed behind him. He watched as he stepped deeper into the room, waving at the half naked Lillian Garcia that was situated on the bed. He arched a brow when Chris plopped himself in front of the mini fridge. "What are you doing?"

"Getting myself a drink, you want anything?" he asked as he dug around inside, pulling out the mini bottles of a number of alcoholic beverages.

"Don't you think you've had enough, Chris?" Lillian asked, the ring announcer now clothed in one of the Rock's signature t-shirts. The shirt coming down to well below her knees.

Chris shook his head at her, drinking one of the bottles in one gulp before opening and downing the other. "We only had wine, Ads and Jay don't usually drink. Should have gone out with the APA instead."

"Adam and Jay are drunk and on the loose, too?"

"Nope, they're with Ames. I ran out. She's mad."

"She's mad because you ran out? Ran out of where?" Dwayne asked, settling himself on the foot of the bed, Lillian seated next to him. They watched Chris with mild interest.

"The elevator. I don't think she likes me."

They frowned. Lillian the one to speak. "What are you talking about? Chris, Amy likes you. You're one of her closest friends."

The blonde man shook his head. "No- No- No. I mean I don't think she *likes* me. You know? Like I like her?"

"You have a crush on Amy?" He nodded this time, looking a bit sad before opening and drinking the last three bottles of alcohol.

"All right, Drunkacho, I think that's enough for you." Dwayne stood and pulled Chris up to his feet. Chris frowned up at him. His face full of confusion.

"My name's Chris."

The People's Champ rolled his eyes. "Right. Look, you can spend the night here. Figure it's safer that way. The couch pulls out as a bed-"

"Where will Lillian sleep?"

"With me."

"On the bed?"

"Yes, Chris. On the bed."

He blinked and looked over Dwayne's shoulder at the ring announcer before looking back at the Rock. "You're together?"

"Yes, we're together. But, it's a secret so you can't tell anyone. No one out of this room will know, all right Jericho?"

Chris nodded, being allowed to be pulled towards the couch. He watched as Dwayne fixed the sofa-bed, caught the extra pillows that Lillian had tossed at him, and watched as they stared at him expectedly.

"Well, are you going to get some sleep anytime soon?"

He dropped the pillows, walking backwards and shaking his head. "Can't. Won't. I'm gonna go find Ames-"

"Is that a good idea? I mean, you're a lot drunker than you were before you stepped into this room."

"Have to. Need to talk to her. Tell her how I feel." His words were further slurred by his most recent drinks and he tripped over his feet, landing on his knees as he moved to the door. Pushing himself upright and stumbling the rest of the way as Dwayne and Lillian watched him in amusement.

"Good luck," they wished him as he opened the door and stepped outside of their room and into the hallway, Chris waving them off. They shared a laugh, Dwayne turning to look at his girlfriend.

"And we're alone once again." 


	3. three3

Feel This Good

Part Three

"Damn it, where the hell are they?" Amy wondered as she and Patricia Stratigias wandered around the hotel's fourth floor. Opening the door to the stairwell, the divas peeked inside and failed to notice a door being opened, Adam and Jay stepping out of the room marked 'ice'. The blond duo making a silent dash to the elevators.

"When we find those two, I'm gonna-" Patricia's words were cut off at the ding of the elevators, signaling that someone was either entering or exiting. They snapped their heads at the direction of the elevators, cursing when they found Adam and Jay waving back at them, Adam frantically pressing the button to close the doors.

"Oh, hell no!"

Amy and Patricia broke out into a run, failing to get to the elevators before the doors closed. They banged their fists on the closed doors.

"Your asses are grass, do you hear me? I'm going to hurt you so bad that a TLC match would seem like a walk in the park... What are you doing?"

Patricia met her eyes, waving the hotel phone at her before replacing it next to her ear, "What we should have done the moment Ads and Jay ran out of our room. Calling for back-up."

Amy rolled her eyes, setting herself against the wall across of her friend, "Well, how would I have known it would be this difficult to find two blond Canadians, both of whom, by the way, like to act like a couple of Valley girls for the show?"

The blond diva ignored her, the other line finally picked up, "Jeff? Hey, it's Tricia. Listen, I need a favor. It's Ads and Jay- What? They're there? Seriously? Okay... Can you keep them there? Ames and I will be there soon. Is Chris with them? No? All right... Do not let them go anywhere... What? You're drinking? And so is Matt... Great... Yeah, see you soon."

"Wonderful," Amy muttered dryly, pushing herself away from the wall. Both divas waiting for the elevator. "Not only are we still dealing with three drunk Canadians, but the Hardy boys have decided that tonight's the perfect night to get drunk, too. Oh, and not only that, but one of the said Canadians is still M.I.A."

"Not so M.I.A now actually," Patricia muttered when the elevator doors opened to reveal their missing and very drunk friend. Amy's eyes narrowed.

"Christopher Irvine, where the hell have you been?"

"Around," he replied, scratching at the back of his head as he stepped out of the elevator. His fellow Canadian stepped into the elevator before it could close.

"I'll go check on Ads and Jay."

Nodding at the other diva, Amy crossed her arms in front of her chest, studying the man before her, "Please tell me that you weren't in the hotel bar all this time."

"I wasn't."

"Then, where were you? And you've obviously been drinking again. You look a lot more plastered than the last time I saw you."

"Does it really matter where I've been?"

Amy's eyes softened in concern, "Chris?"

He closed his eyes at the sound of his name, her arms falling to her sides in response. She reached out and placed a hand on his cheek, smiling when he leaned into her touch, "What's bothering you, sugar?

Blue eyes fluttered open and pinned her. Amy gasping at the intensity of his gaze, at the look of lust and maybe love that was staring back at her.

"Chris..."

"Do I matter to you, Ames?" Chris asked her. Chris, who was one of her closest friends. Whom she adored and had secretly been crushing on for what seemed like forever. She licked her suddenly dry lips, aware that the action had caused him to become fixated on her mouth.

"Of course you matter to me. You're one of my best friends..."

He shook his head, meeting her eyes once more, "No, not like a friend. Or a brother, or anything like that. Do I matter to you as a man? Amy... I have had feelings for you for a long damned time. Strong, romantic feelings and maybe this isn't one of the best times to tell you, but-" His words were silenced when she pressed her lips against his, the front of his shirt gathered in her fist, pulling him closer to her. His hands settled on her waist. He moaned when her tongue darted across his lips and he opened his mouth to her, his own tongue dueling with hers...

"What does that tell you?" Amy asked him as she pulled away, both of them panting for breath.

"That you're a damned good kisser..." And Amy laughed, unclenching her fist and smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt that she had caused. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she stared into his eyes with a smile.

"You're not so bad yourself... But, just to be serious again. Chris, I have loved you for the longest time..." Chris's eyes widened slightly and she winced. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"What?"

Amy smiled innocently, knowing that she couldn't take back her words, "I've loved you for the longest time?"

"You love me?"

"Yeah, I do, " she stared down at her at his chest, unable to look him in the eyes just in case he were to tell her that that wasn't how he felt, too. His hand slipped under her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. Blue eyes filled with warmth and love and she couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad because I love you, too," And he bent his head and captured her lips in a kiss that would leave them both breathless once again.


End file.
